De mi para ti
by Hiisae
Summary: Una visita no deseada hace que Megu pierda las ganas de vivir, así que Suigintou tiene que hace algo al respecto.


**Traigo este escrito de Suigintou, lo había usado como comprobante para entrar a una actividad en otro foro (Foros Dz) y quise compartirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Rozen Maiden no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>-Mi ángel... ¿Estás bien?<p>

Suigintou prefirió no responder, no tenía que hacerlo y nada le daba el derecho de preguntarle cosas de su vida privada, porque quiera o no, Megu solo era un recipiente, un objeto.

_Y Megu lo sabía_, por eso solo sonreía ante el hecho.

Todo estaba igual que siempre. La habitación estaba ventilada, blanca y con el típico sonido mecánico de los aparatos médicos, Megu estaba acostada en la cama, cantando la canción que tanto le gustaba a Suigintou.

Suigintou, aunque lo negara, quería mucho a su médium, era casi "todo" para ella, y siempre la acompañaría, incluso en la muerte. Era dificil expresar sus sentimientos, pero tenía esa necesidad de protegerla...

Pero su personalidad era así, pero en el fondo, Megu sabía que Suigintou la apreciaba.

-¡Señorita Megu tiene un visitante!

Suigintou como pudo le dio una sonrisa a Megu y salió de la habitación, sentándose en un hueco mas arriba de la ventana de la habitación, donde no la podían ver pero donde ella podía escuchar cada mínimo detalle.

Se escucho el abrir de una puerta.

-_Papá..._

-Buenas tardes hija, _mucho tiempo_ sin vernos...

La enfermera salió y el silencio abundo en la sala, afuera Suigintou tenía los ojos cerrados, sabiendo muy bien lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Fuera de aquí!, ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

-Son razones de trabajo hija...no es que yo...

-¡Me tienes olvidada!, ¡Por eso madre nos dejo! , ¡Veté!

Megu, con una fuerza que saco de la poca que tenía, se incorporo y tomo un florero que tenía en su mesita de noche al lado de ella, y con todas sus fuerzas, se lo lanzo a su padre y estallo en lágrimas.

-Veté..._por favor_

El señor salió de la habitación con la mirada baja y hablo con la enfermera que atendía a Megu, le decía que la siguiera tratando como siempre y que estuviera al pendiente de ella, después de todo, el padre tenía dinero.

La frecuencia cardiaca de Megu se altero y se empezó a retorcer de dolor, el padre abandonó el hospital sin mirar atrás, en otro lado, las enfermeras se acumulaban para aliviar el malestar de Megu. Suigintou afuera hacia un esfuerzo para no entrar en la habitación.

-_Resiste._..- Murmuró Suigintou, tal vez para ella misma.

-¡Déjenme morir!- Gritaba Megu, aun con las lágrimas. Estaba sufriendo mucho.

Suigintou abrió pesadamente los ojos, no le gustaba que ella se sintiera basura, porque no lo era. Por una vez, quería hacerla feliz, hace unas horas se había comportada mal con ella.

Abrió los ojos decididamente y emprendió vuelo hacia una casa muy conocida, la casa de Jun y Shinku, ya tendría tiempo para odiarse mas tarde, pero ahora solo quería hacer a Megu feliz.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en casa de Jun, estaban Hinaichigo y Shinku en la sala, la primera en el piso dibujando flores en un trozo de papel y la segunda sentada en el sillón con una deliciosa taza de té y viendo su programa favorito, Kun Kun. Jun en ese momento no se encontraba, y Nori estaba haciendo la cena.<p>

-Tiempo sin vernos, hermanitas.

Ambas voltearon instantáneamente a ver la ventana de la sala, donde salían una plumas negras, era Suigintou.

-¡Que haces aquí!- Gritó Shinku, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Suigintou solo frunció en el seño y voló hacia el interior del hogar, sin intenciones de armar una pelea.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir una vez en son de paz?

Tanto Shinku como Hinaichigo estaban sin habla.

-Ahora estoy demasiado ocupada para tener una pelea sin sentido, Shinku- Dijo pronunciando su nombre con un toque ligero de rencor -Pero ahora y más importante, necesito su ayuda...-

Si Shinku y Hinaichigo pudieran desmayarse, lo harían en ese momento.

-Ah... ¿Y que quieres?

Shinku estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Suigintou si no era nada malo, aun se sentía culpable del incidente que había hecho tiempo atrás, sobre matar a su propia hermana que en el fondo, seguía queriendo. Hinaichigo con su bondad de siempre, ayudaría.

Suigintou murmuró unas cosas que nadie escucho.

-¿Qué cosa?

Volvió a murmurar.

-¡Habla mas fuerte!

La muñeca peliblanca mostro un gesto enojado y se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus hermanas.

-¡Mi médium anda decaída y necesito que me ayuden a animarla!

Silencio. Eso si que era extraño, Shinku sabía que apreciaba su médium, pero, ¿Venirles a pedir ayuda?, eso era nuevo y muy extraño.

-¡_Shinku_!, el té esta listo.

Nori hizo escena trayendo consigo una enorme bandeja de té, como era. Cuando vio a Suigintou sus ojos se prendieron, siempre era agradable tener a otra muñeca con ellos.

-Ella es Suigintou- Respondió Shinku -Nuestra..."hermana mayor" y quería pedirte si podrías cortar algunas flores del jardín-

Nori hizo una expresión tranquila y bondadosa.

-Claro, iré a cortar algunas ahora- Dicho esto salió de la habitación.

-¡Nori tiene las mejores flores!- Exclamo Hinaichigo imaginándose el jardín que había fuera.

Suigintou se sentía algo incomoda, no estaba acostumbrada a este ambiente y era demasiado amistoso para su gusto, hacía esto por Megu, así que solo suspiro pesadamente. Muy pronto saldría de ahí y todo volvería a se como antes, seguro.

-Tenemos flores, ahora solo falta...- Menciono la quinta Rozen Maiden.

-¡Un dibujo!- A completo Hinaichigo, mientras comía daifuku, una de sus comidas favoritas.

-... ¿Eh?

-Todos adoran los dibujos, estoy segura que de si le dibujas algo a Medu se alegrara- Explico en un tono maduro Hinaichigo.

-Megu- Corrigió Suigintou con un tono de voz tembloroso.

-¡Eso!

Shinku solo se volvió a sentar en el sillón y tomo una taza de té de las que había traído Nori, esperando que Hinaichigo a completara la "misión" que tenían. Esta última lanzo sus dibujos que estaban regados en el suelo hasta encontrar una hoja limpia, tomo sus crayolas y se las entrego a su hermana en forma amistosa.

-¡Dibuja lo que tu quieras!, algo que te guste hacer con ella, ¡Y se pondrá feliz!- Exclamó Hinaichigo mientras alzaba los brazos, entusiasmada con la idea.

Suigintou solo miro dudosa la hoja, suspiro por decima vez en el día y se dispuso a dibujar lo que en palabras de Hinaichigo sería la "felicidad para Megu". Mientras tanto Nori regreso con un ramo de diversas flores, entre las cuales destacaban rosas para el disgusto de Suigintou.

* * *

><p>En otro lado, en el hospital, estaba Megu conectada a varios cables y respirando agitadamente, pero a pesar de todo mirando hacia la ventana. Las enfermeras la habían logrado estabilizar y ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero Megu se sentía triste, su ángel no había venido a verla desde hace unas horas y eso la estaba preocupando.<p>

Suigintou era la única visita que esperaba con ansias y con una sonrisa, se ponía feliz que la viniera a ver. Ni a su padre recibía con alegría, la única era Suigintou, y le dolía que ella no se interesara aparentemente en ella, pero estaba acostumbrada.

De pronto pudo divisar unas plumas negras y se alegro de sobre manera.

Era Suigintou, que aterrizó sobre la ventana, tenía una expresión de asco en su rostro, pero no hacia Megu, era como si pareciera enferma.

-¿Te paso algo ángel?- Preguntó Megu preocupada.

La muñeca solo suspiró y se acerco más a Megu, volando hasta estar parada en la cama.

-Pues...te he traído algo para que te animes...

Dicho esto le entrego un ramo de flores, Megu abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Acaso no Suigintou odiaba las rosas?, y... ¿Le había traído algo a ella?, no sabía si estar confundida o extremadamente feliz. Pudo divisar en el rama un pedazo de papel torpemente doblado y lo abrió, sonrió inconscientemente, ahí se podía ver a ella, o al menos un muñeco con cabello peli azul acostado en una cama, al parecer cantando ya que se encima de ella estaban unas notas musicales, mientras otro muñeco con cabellera blanca y vestido negro volaba sobre ella con una alas negras. Aunque no era un gran dibujo, era perfecto a sus ojos.

-Ángel...muchas gracias.

-N-no es nada...es solo que si te llegas a morir no podría volver a escucharte cantar, y eso sería una pena- Trato de excusarse la muñeca.

Megu estaba feliz, le habían llegado ganas de vivir, mientras una persona se preocupe por ella vivirá. Ese detalle era tan lindo, el que Suigintou se haya tomado la molestia de dibujar eso para ella la hacía muy feliz...y el que le haya traído rosas la hacia aun más feliz.

-Mi querido ángel, te quiero mucho-

Megu abrazo por detrás a Suigintou, esta última solo se quedo quieta. Suigintou era orgullosa y por eso no diría sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, pero ese detalle hablaba solo, ambas eran incompletas y se entendían, por eso la Rozen Maiden la apreciaba, se sentía conectada a ella, Megu era amable y la soportaba.

Suigintou solo sonrió, ya mañana habría tiendo para odiarse.

-Yo también te quiero...Megu

Aunque fue un susurro, Megu lo pudo escuchar, por eso solo sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Corto, pero lo hice para una prueba. Adoro la relación entre Megu y Suigintou :3, gracias por leer.<strong>


End file.
